Butterflies Got To Be Murder
by Harada San
Summary: Blair era uma garota normal, insatisfeita com a sua vida e com a sua relação com os pais. Um cruzeiro ao Caribe acaba por mudar completamente sua vida. Perdida em uma outra época, conhece Jack... Que aventuras este estranho pode levá-la a viver?
1. Capítulo 1a O Mundo Dela

**Cap 1- a) O Mundo Dela**

As ruas agitadas de Londres estavam lotadas de estudantes. Estavam por todos os lados, do Fundamental ao Médio, uniformes de todos os tipos, cores e formas. Aos bandos ou sozinhos, meninos e meninas, todos com uma coisa em comum: sorrisos ansiosos por mais uma longa férias de verão.

Blair se destacava entre os demias, talvez fosse o cabelo rosa, ou o uniforme customizado, talvez o fato de, embora todos estivessem ansiosos, alegres e elétricos, só sua voz podia ser escutada há km de distância.

-Oh, meu D'us! Férias! Finalmente! - Gritou enquanto dava pulinhos, andando de marcha ré, contornando Ana. Ana era uma garota alegre e ativa, seu rosto tinha traços bem delicados, contornado por longos cachos negros, que de tão escuros chegavam a ter um brilho meio azulado. Seus olhos eram verdes amendoados e levava um piercing no nariz. As pessoas costumavam simpatizar com Ana, pois ela era uma pessoa de fácil convívio, sempre bem humorada e de temperamento dócil e ativo.

-Psiu, fica de boa, ai, Abelhinha!¹ - Ana gritou, tentando falar mais alto que Bee. - Bee, sua maluca, cuidado! - O aviso foi tarde de mais, Blair, entre sua euforia, pulando e andando de costas, acabou por tropeçar e cair sobre meia dúzia de garotinhas da 5ª série.

As garotinhas a encararam, meio indignadas, meio assustadas, tentando assimilar o ocorrido com o tempo real, Blair só gargalhou, ficando sentada na calçada. Férias de verão! Nada a faria perder o humor. Os pais de Blair tinham muitas posses e controlavam uma empresa grande de alimentos e todos os anos, a família de Bee organizava uma viagem para algum canto do mundo diferente. Este ano seria um cruzeiro para o Caribe.

Blair não poderia querer um lugar melhor, desde pequena tinha real fascinação por histórias e relatos de piratas, histórias fantasiosas ou reias, de homens temidos pelos sete mares. Homens cujos nomes traziam consigo uma bagagem de novas aventuras. Só de estar lá, navegar nos mesmos mares que eles, poder imaginar uma caravela atravessando o mar e ancorando nos portos, só isso já fazia Bee vibrar por dentro.

Blair era do tipo que se perdia dentro da própria mente, viajando longe, imaginando mil coisas. Ela adorava abrir livros com histórias de piratas e se imaginar viajando pelos 7 mares enfrentando mil novos desafios, aventuras inusitadas, coisas que ninguém imaginaria. Bee passava horas lendo sobre isso.

Ela foi para casa, tão elétrica que riu, falou alto e pulou o caminho inteiro, Ana parecia exausta só de observá-la gastando energia. Blair chegou em casa que era só sorrisos. Ela transbordava excitação, de tão animada que estava. Ela morava em uma casa grande no melhor estilo tradicional Britânico. Seus pais nunca estavam em casa quando chegava da escola, estavam sempre trabalhando.

Ela chegou jogando o material sobre a poltrona no hall de entrada, era um aposento amplo, o piso de alguma pedra clara, com duas escadas, uma ao lado da outra, que subiam para o andar superior, onde haviam os quartos. Entre as escadas havia uma porta dupla que abria para a sala de estar. A sala era arejada e espaçosa, com um sofá grande e aos pés do sofá um tapete macio de pele de coelho. Havia também uma lareira rústica. Toda a casa era decorada de modo rústico e polido, por todo o lado via-se vasos, esculturas, quadros e todo o mais de objetos que, na opinião de Blair, eram inúteis.

Todos os dias, quando chegava da escola, haviam um ou dois empregados de prontidão para recebê-la, tudo que ela sempre quis foi chegar em casa e encontrar os pais esperando-a para uma refeição calorosa em família, mas, quando isso acontecia (o que era muito raro, em sua maioria em feriados, como natal ou páscoa) era um encontro frio e distante, tão polido e cheio de frescuras que Blair nem se sentia com a própria família. Mas isso não importava, nas férias tudo era mais gostoso, brincavam juntos, relaxavam juntos e exploravam lugares novos juntos, nem pareciam a mesma família polida e distante do dia-a-dia. Apenas mais alguns dias.

Blair subiu as escadas compridas de piso frio e foi para seu quarto, um quarto de uma adolescente Londrina comum, sem decoração inútil e cafona. Carpete branco, paredes coloridas cobertas de pôsteres e muitos, muitos bichinhos de pelúcia. Ela deitou na cama de casal espaçosa e só desejou que o sábado chegasse logo. Logo adormeceu.

**nota: ¹**Bee é abelha em inglês

**N/A:**_Sinto muito por esse comecinho, ele está realmente monótono, mas eu PROMETOOO que o próximo já fica melhor, ok? Queria agradecer a você que está disposto a acompanhar a minha história ;) prometo que farei de tudo para não decepcionar vocês!! Queria acrescentar que eu comecei postando essa história no meu blog, quem quiser, lá está mais atualizado :) e não se esqueçam das minha reviews ;D_


	2. Capítulo 1b A lenda

**Cap. 1 b) A lenda – Além da morte e cachos de coral**

No meio do pântano podia-se ver uma casa elevando-se acima da água suja e lamacenta. A vegetação densa não permitia que mais do que alguns raios de sol rasgassem o escuro das sombrar das árvores.  
Dentro da casa estava um silêncio sepulcral, e entre as sombras podia-se ver duas pessoas, uma mulher negra de cabelos longos de aspecto sujo e trapos como roupas, e ao seu lado um homem alto, já de certa idade, carregando em seu ombro um macaco. A mulher estava séria, sentada a mesa simples no centro da sala da casinha de madeira, mexia em meia dúzia de conchas e pedras no meio de alguns folhas secas.  
Ela sorriu, vitoriosa, os dentes sujos a mostra.  
-Interessante.  
O homem pegou uma maçã numa fruteira quase vazia, que descansava num canto da mesa, e a mordeu, o néctar doce escorreu pelo seu queixo, ele sorriu desdenhoso.  
-Você conhece a lenda? - ela se voltou para ele.  
-Nada além do que dizem... - Ele não se preocupou em engolir antes, os pedaços de maçã dilacerada podendo ser vistos em sua boca. A mulher sorriu.  
D'Alma tinha um prazer quase sobrenatural em contar velhas lendas, talvez pelo fatop de ter presenciado a criação de grande parte delas.  
-Capitão Barbosa, eu esperava mais de você. - Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos. - Há séculos foi prevista a queda da pirataria, o mar seria tomado por burgueses gananciosos e toda a magia perderia-se dentro das águas. Mas além disso, há uma esperança. - Ela sorriu novamente. - Ou melhor, duas.  
-Duas? - Ele pareceu surpreso. - Não era apenas um homem?  
-Um homem... E uma mulher. Sabe-se pouco sobre ela. Destaca-se ele, um homem que enfrentou o próprio Cortés empunhando a espada Maldita. Um homem que enfrentou e venceu a morte.  
- E ela?  
-Sabe-se apenas que ela terá os cachos dor de corais, a pele alva e bela como uma sereia.  
-E eles...?  
-Eles criarão laços capazes de quebrar o tempo e o espaço. Juntos serão mais poderosos que o próprio Netuno.  
Ele a encarou, descrente.  
-Mas é apenas uma lenda. - Ela disfarçou um meio sorriso.  
-Davy Jones também foi uma lenda.  
-De fato. - Ela recolheu as conchas e as pedras em um saquinho. -Uma grande lenda.  
-Mas isso soa quase impossível. - Ele permanecia em choque.  
-Você fala sabiamente. - Ela sorriu seu sorriso escuro. - QUASE impossível.

_**N/A: **__Oooi gente! Obrigada a vocês que estão lendo a minha fic... Espero que estejam gostando ;9 por enquanto, nenhuma emoção, assim... e esse pedacinho ficou meio pequeno, também. Peço desculpas!! Mas vou lembrar também que na verdade, isso é um pedaço do Cap. 1, e como eu postei assim no Blog, eu acabei por postar assim aqui também, pelo cap ter 3 partes distintas e tal... Ele é meio que uma introdução, eu prometo que o segundo está bem melhor, tá??_

_E por favor, pessoal, reviews!! Façam uma autora feliz!! :x_

**Reviews:**

**Carlinha Turner: **Obrigada por estar lendo a minha fic!! - Gosto de Sr. Dos Anéis sim e estou indo ler a sua, também ;x

E pode ter certeza que o Will e a Lizzie vão aparecer... hehehe.

Espero que continue acompanhando, ok?

Obrigada pela Review!


	3. Capítulo 1c O Mundo Dele

**Cap. 1 c) O mundo dele**

_"Io-ho minha vida de pirata!_  
_Nós tacamos fogo e tudo a cinza reduzimos,_  
_Beba comigo, querida, io-ho!"_

Jack encarava o céu estrelado através da janela, as poucas nuvens ainda existentes se dissipando com o vento fresco que o mar trazia.Mais uma noite enluarada no Caribe. Noites assim eram comuns no fim do verão, quando o calor infernal começava a dar espaço para as chuvas de fim de estação que amenizavam o calor costumeiro das ilhas, trazendo o outono e dando umas "férias" para os marujos.  
O bar estava cheio, muitos daqueles homens partiriam na manhã seguinte e quando se trata de navegação e pirataria nunca se sabe quando será seu último dia, tanto em alto mar quanto em terra firme, logo todos festejavam antes de qualquer viagem. Jack estava isolado em um canto do balcão, apenas encarando a lua cheia que o encarava de volta.  
Ele sentia que noites assim iam embora trazendo algo mágico com o nascer do sol, desejava saber o que e em que parte do mundo aconteceria. Bebericou um gole de RUM, o álcool queimando sua garganta, estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem viu uma mulher se aproximando por trás do balcão.  
Arabella não mudara muito em 14 anos, ainda era ruiva e sardenta, o cabelo descendo por seu ombro em longos cachos e os traços delicados com um leve ar selvagem, meio aventureiro que o Craca apenas reforçara. Ela sorriu para ele, apoiando-se no balcão.  
"Ora, ora... O GRANDE Jack Sparrow!!" - Ela riu enquanto pousava a mão em sua barriga enorme.  
Jack sorriu, colocando a mão em seu enorme barrigão de grávida para então olhá-la nos olhos.  
" Hmm... Parece que você e Fitz andaram ocupados." - Bell corou violentamente. – "Bell, você está ótima!"  
"Ninguém deveria ficar sozinho no dia do aniversário..." - Ela desamassou a curva do vestido sobre a barriga.  
" E mulheres grávidas não deveriam trabalhar em um bar." - Ele piscou para ela.  
"Touché!" - Bell sorriu e fez sinal para que Jack entrasse no balcão, mostrando uma pequena porta de madeira. – "Liz!" - Ela gritou para uma mulher morena que usava um vestido meio vulgar e sorria enquanto era cortejada por um homem sujo. – "Cuide de tudo! Vou lá dentro com Fitz e as crianças..." - A mulher fez que sim e continuou conversando com o homem.  
Bell abriu uma porta escondida atrás de uma cortina preta, saíram em um corredor com três portas, ela puxou Jack pela mão e foram em direção a última porta a esquerda.

A porta se abriu para uma sala espaçosa, com uma escrivaninha perto da janela e duas estantes grandes cheias de livros. A esquerda da porta havia uma lareira acesa.  
" Este é o escritório de Fitz" - disse Bell, com um grande sorriso. - Fitz, querido, temos visita!! Você não vai acreditar em quem eu trouxe para casa! - Ela gritou puxando a mão de Jack.  
Atravessaram, então, mais uma porta e se encontravam em uma confortável sala de estar. Não era muito grande, mas era refinada e bem decorada. Bell foi atacada por um menininho sardento de cabelos negros, ele não devia ter mais do que 4 anos.

" Mamãe!! É verdade que você e o papai navegaram pelo mar afora?" - Seus olhinhos azuis brilhavam. – "É verdade, mamãe?"  
Ela sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.  
"Querido, diga pro papai que temos visita, você e sua irmã já jantaram?" - Ela passou a mão em seus cabelos desalinhados, penteandoos com o dedo. O menininho fez uma careta.  
"Já" - ele disse contorcendo mais o narizinho sardento. – "Papai cozinhou..." - ele fez outra careta e correu para uma porta ao lado oposto da sala.  
" Por que vocês mantém o Noiva Fiel¹, Bell? Vocês não parecem precisar." - Jack se recostou no sofá, logo a frente de outra lareira. – "Imagino que Fitz tenha mantido o negócio do pai."  
"Sim, é verdade." - Ela sorriu e se sentou em uma poltrona tirando os sapatos e afundando os pés no tapete macio. – "Mas veja bem, Jack, aquele bar é tudo que papai deixou para mim..." - Ela sorriu tristemente. – "Eu não teria coragem de fechá-lo" - ela encarou os próprios pés. – "Prometi a ele, Jack, prometi que manteria o Noiva."  
Jack sorriu para ela, compreensivo, e Fitzwilliam abriu a porta. Ainda possuía a mesma pose elegante, os ombros largos e a roupa sempre bem alinhada, mas agora estava meio descabelado, o rosto corado e em seu colo trazia uma menininha ruiva agarrada a um coelhinho de pano.  
"Oh! Jack!" - Ele gritou sorridente. – "CAPITÃO, quanto tempo!" - Ele disse zombeteiro.  
"Fitzwilliam!! Meu ALMOFADINHA bem nascido preferido!" - Sorriu Jack, levantando-se. – "Não mudou muito..." - E fez uma reverência exagerada e sorriu.  
Fitz beijou a menininha no rosto e a colocou no chão. Sentou-se no sofá, logo ao lado da poltrona de Bell, segurando e beijando suas mãos delicadas.  
Os três se olharam, rindo. Mesmo após tantos anos, nada havia mudado. Toda aquela amizade e companheirismo que os acompanhara das aventuras sobrevivera à distância e tempo. Jack observou os dois e sorriu.  
"Nada de RUM, Fitz?" - Jack piscou para ele. – "Onde estão suas maneiras, rapaz!"  
Fitz sorriu e serviu Jack de Whisky, que estava sobre a mesinha de centro. Logo os pequenos apareceram por trás do sofá. Jack e Fitz começaram a contar as fantásticas histórias do poderoso Craca e sua tripulação incomum². Os pequenos escutavam, os olhinhos arregalados.  
Jack nem sentiu a noite passar.

**→ Fim do Cap. 1.**

**Observações:**  
**¹** Noiva Fiel: referência a taverna que aparece em Jack Sparrow - Uma Tempestade se Aproxima.  
**²** Poderoso Craca: referência ao barco que aparece em Jack Sparrow - A Espada de Cortés, Jack Sparrow - Caça ao Pirata, Jack Sparrow - O Canto das Sereias e Jack Sparrow - Uma Tempestade se Aproxima.

**N/A:** O_lá você que está aqui me acompanhando desde a primeira parte do Cap.1 :) peço desculpas pelos pedacinhos tão pequenininhos do Cap. 1, mas, para compensar, o Cap. 2 já está em andamento... Prometo que vou trazer muuuuita coisa pra vocês lerem, ok? E vai ser tudo de uma vez, sem essas separações meio porcas XD obrigada por continuarem lendo!_


End file.
